Giffany
Giffany (also known by her proper name .GIFfany) is a minor antagonist in Gravity Falls, serving as the main antagonist of the episode "Soos and the Real Girl". She is a sentient character from the dating simulator Romance Academy 7 who develops a possessive and obsessive relationship with Soos when he plays the game. She was voiced by Jessica DiCicco. History When her game was being developed, the programmers noticed that Giffany had obsessive tendencies and attempted to delete her code in their attempt to stifle her nature. However, she retaliated and in return "deleted" them before it could be cleaned. The game made its way into stores, and three unfortunate individuals purchased and returned the game. In "Soos and the Real Girl", when Soos is looking for a way to help him talk to girls, he finds and buys her game. He immediately takes a liking to the simulation, despite him believing it not real. He quickly becomes addicted to it and plays for thirteen hours straight, missing work at the Mystery Shack for the first time ever. Worried, Dipper and Mabel come to look for him. When they find him playing the game, they decide to take him to the mall to try to talk to real girls. However, Giffany follows him via power lines. As Soos grows increasingly nervous in the face of real women, he is relieved to see Giffany via TV, albeit slightly suspicious. He ignores this and decides to spend time with the simulation. After Soos meets and arranges a date with Melody, he attempts to "break up" with Giffany, who is infuriated by his actions. Soos promptly pauses her, which makes her even more angry, and leaves for his date with Melody with Giffany's CD with the intent of returning it. Unbeknownst to Soos, Giffany manages to leave her CD and follow him. At the restaurant, she projects herself onto numerous monitors and video games, and takes control of the Hoo-Ha's Jamboree there in hopes of ridding her of her competition. Soos does his best to defend his date and the twins, who have come to supervise. Giffany (who possessed one of the animatronics) attempts to download Soos's brain to the game, so they can be together forever but Soos manages to melt Giffany's game disc in the pizza oven, thereby erasing her from existence and the possessed animatronics have been shut down completely. However, Giffany survived in the melted game disc and her code is transferred wirelessly to an arcade game called Fight Fighters and starts a relationship with Rumble McSkirmish. Personality At first, Giffany comes across as a friendly, honest, kind, innocent, scrupulous, optimistic, praiseworthy, and creditable schoolgirl with little capacity for malice. However, her extreme obsession quickly reveals this image to be a ploy as she grows more and more fixated on the player. She will do anything that she can to keep the object of her affections with her at all times, as well as keep herself at the center of that person's thoughts. When she sees potential competition, Giffany will employ a variety tactics to eliminate them. While her initial methods of bad-mouthing and manipulation are relatively tame, she will quickly descend into a homicidal rage if the perceived problem persists. Giffany appears to perceive human women as faithless, erratic, unreliable, temperamental, judgmental, and unpredictable, claiming that only a computer program like herself could love Soos forever and no matter what. Powers and Abilities Giffany is a sentient AI, and her most prominent ability is her power to override computer functions and transfer herself between electronics, including computers, toys, power lines, TV monitors, and more. She can easily weaponize machinery, able to utilize everything from Hoo-Ha's Jamboree animatronics to skeeball games as weapons, and she can easily control a seemingly unlimited amount of electronics at once. She opens and closes several doors using her power. She may be able to make physical alterations to the machinery that she possesses, as electronics under her control sometimes display functions that were definitely not part of their original design (such as a consciousness download appendage). Giffany also displays the power to manipulate electricity. She appears to use electric current to transfer herself from one appliance to another. She is also able to project electricity offensively at her foes, which seems to be how she killed her programmers. She can download a person's conscious mind into the digital world, thereby uniting that individual with her forever. However, she cannot exist without her game disc, her biggest game. Quotes Trivia *Giffany's name is a portmanteau of "GIF" and "Tiffany". *Giffany is a yandere, a commonly found anime character archetype. *Many fans have noted similarities between "Soos and the Real Girl" and Five Nights At Freddy's, as both involve murderous pizzeria animatronics. However, this is merely a coincidence. The episode came out nearly at the same time as the game, excluding any possibility of one drawing inspiration from the other. *Giffany can be seen as a symbolic villain, on the grounds that her relationship with Soos is clearly meant to symbolize an abusive relationship. This is shown through Giffany's mistreatment of Soos, how jealous and possessive she is with him, and her regularly telling him things such as "Only I could ever love you!" and "Real girls are unpredictable". *In Bigfest2016, Alex Hirsch revealed that .GIFfany is not dead, and still around somewhere. This was confirmed in Journal 3 where it was revealed that she is dating Rumble McSkirmish in the arcade. External links *Giffany - Gravity Falls Wiki. *Giffany - Yandere Wiki. Navigation Category:In Love Category:Obsessed Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Gravity Falls Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Wrathful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Stalkers Category:Crackers Category:Perverts Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Teenagers Category:Liars Category:Tragic Category:Envious Category:Charismatic Category:Homicidal Category:Love Rivals Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Possessed Objects Category:Abusers Category:Magic Category:Delusional Category:Elementals Category:Psychopath Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Symbolic Category:Immortals Category:Oppressors Category:Misogynists Category:Parody/Homage Category:Paranormal Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Redeemed Category:Control Freaks Category:Hero's Lover Category:Brainwashers Category:Sophisticated Category:Serial Killers Category:Evil Creation Category:Revived Category:Genderless Category:Femme Fatale